The Island in the Past
by alexa-cat12
Summary: Sonic just wanted to find the next Chaos Emerald, but instead found an old friend of his and has to uncover a mystery that has haunted an island for generations. It's a Sonaze story, so if you don't like it, then don't read it. I'll try to update every couple weeks, maybe a bit faster.
1. Chapter 1

_Yay! A new story is getting started! Here you go!_

* * *

_**Chapter 1- Crash and Meet**_

"Ready Sonic?" A voice crackled over the plane's speaker. It was my adopted bro's, Tails.

"Yeah! C'mon, I don't wanna wait all day!" I said excitedly.

"Remember, Sonic. Your partner will be on the west side of the island, about eight miles away from where you will hopefully land. If you get lost, I put a communicator in you pack and also a medical kit, just in case you get hurt. I will pick you up when you get the emerald," He said.

"Got it!" I put on my parachute and grabbed my pack. I opened the door. A huge gust of wind entered the inside the plane, pushing my blue quills into my face. I wiped them out of my face and smiled. "Later, Tails! Wish me luck!"

And with that, I jumped.

The wind felt relaxing as I plummeted toward the small island. It made me feel so free, doing some of my favorite things. Running would be fun, but this was a chance to explore somewhere I didn't even know existed two weeks ago.

Even though that happens every few days.

I could tell I was about time to open my parachute. I checked to make sure it was secured tightly to my body and pulled the string.

It didn't open.

"Uh oh…" I whispered to myself as I fell faster. I could make out the trees a lot clearer. Bad. Very bad. I started to freak out a bit and yelled.

"Ssshhiiii-" I hit the sand with a loud crash, spraying a wave of the sand all around me. I pushed myself out of the sand and rubbed my nose. "Ow, my poor nose…" I shook my head and looked around. I was on a beach. Behind me, some palm trees and other vegetation stood. I looked at the sky. It was morning still, and it I looked out to the ocean, the sun was still in the east. I guess this was the southern side of the island.

I saw something purple falling from the sky in the west and a scream. It sounded familiar, I just don't remember where I've heard it. The thing went out of sight behind the treetops and I heard a thud. I should go and find out what that was.

Oh, I almost forgot my pack! I walked up to it. My left leg stung a bit. I looked down and saw a gash in the back of it. I should get that cleaned up before I leave.

I picked up the brown bag to find my com smashed. Great. At least nothing else looks like it took damage. I grabbed the red and white plastic case and opened it. I didn't even know what half of the things in it were, so I just grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around my injury. I closed the case and put it back into the pack. I then closed the pack and ran up the side of the beach to where I heard the crash.

It took a few seconds, but I reached my destination just in time to see the purple thing going into the trees. From behind, it looked like a purple cat.

"Wait!" I yelled. The cat stopped and turned around. I gasped. It was my old friend, Blaze the Cat. She looked the same as she did when I last saw her, but she was wearing a purple T-shirt and a pair of dark purple jeans. Her hair was also a bit longer and was all held up by a red hairband. She had pink sketchers with a white belt. She still had her fuzzy gloves and socks and her gold necklace, so I knew she was still a princess. I noticed a bandage wrapped around her right arm.

"S-Sonic?!" Blaze stuttered and stared at me. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I was going to ask you!" I said surprised.

"I was here on a mission to collect one of the Sol Emeralds! Why are _you _here?" She said.

"Tails sent me here to see if I could find a Chaos Emerald," I told here.

She looked down and saw my bandage. "What happened to your leg, Sonic?"

I looked down at it. "Oh, it's nothing. Just a cut from when I fell. Stupid parachute didn't open," I looked at her arm again. "Hey, what happened to your arm?" I walked over to her and started to unwrap the bandage.

She scratched the back of her head with her free hand and looked away. For a second, I thought I saw something red tinting her cheeks. Was she blushing? "W-well, I got it when I hit the island. My parachute didn't work, either," She looked back at me, no trace of the redness anywhere on her muzzle.

I nodded. "When did you get the new look?" I asked her.

"A couple of months ago. My old outfit was getting old and had a few rips in it," she spoke quietly. "When did you get yours?"

I was confused. "What new look?"

"Look at yourself. You have longer quills and some more extra here and there. Your shoes are styled differently." I looked at my shoes. It's true. They looked more like Shad's shoes except they had a gold metal piece at the bottom, the top was white, and the back was white. I picked up my foot to see the bottom of them. Wow! They even had rockets! I let go to my foot.

"When did I get new shoes?" I asked myself out loud. Blaze shrugged.

After I finished unwrapping her injury, I stared at it, amazed. It looked identical to mine.

"Is there something wrong with my cut?" Blaze asked as I stared her arm.

"Huh?" I asked, then realized what she said. "Oh, no. Just that I looks just like mine." I let go of her arm.

"Really? Can I see?" Blaze asked and started unwrapping my leg before I had the chance to object. I saw her wince every time her injured arm accidently hit her arm. She stood up after the bandage was off. "Here." She handed me the white wrap, now stained red in some places. Our hands accidently touched as the bandage was being put into my hand.

I don't know why, but I felt my cheeks heat up. I looked to the ocean. "Thanks Blaze."

She nodded. "What do we do now?"

I looked back at her, glad that the heat in my cheeks were gone. "I guess search the island for the Emeralds."

"And after that?"

"Find something to eat." I rewrapped my wound and made sure everything was safe inside my pack other that the com. Blaze did the same. We stood up and I looked at her.

"Well, then, let's get going." I said and we ran into the forest.

* * *

_I hoped you like the first chapter of this new story. This is one of the reasons that I haven't been able to update Rose in the Dark. I own no characters whatsoever in this story._

**Merp :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! Another chapter in less than 2 days? Sweet! Hope you like this chapter._

* * *

_**Chapter 2- Diary and Discovery**_

As we ran through the greenery, I thought I saw something in the dirt. I slowed down to a walk to get a closer look at it. I reached down and picked the thing up. I wiped off some of the dirt to find a purple, amber, blue, and green book. I was surprised that it wasn't faded at all. Even more so when I realized that the book colors were the exact same colors of Blaze and I.

Blaze came up to me. "Hey, why'd we stop?" She stopped when she saw what was in my hand. "What's that?"

"I think it's some sort of diary," I told her. I tried to open it, but it was shut tight. "It won't open. I think it's locked." I felt something smooth on the side of the diary and saw that there was a small lock on it.

Blaze looked around. "If there's a lock, there must be a key to it somewhere." I looked around too. I thought I saw something shine on one of the branches of the trees.

"Hey look over there," I pointed to where I was looking. "I think that might be the key."

Blaze walked over to the tree and started to climb it. She grabbed the object and jumped back down. "Yup. It's a key alright." She flipped the key over. "Let's see if it fits into the lock."

I handed the book to Blaze and she took it. She turned the book on its side and pushed the key into it. I heard a click and the diary opened right up. We looked at each other and then back at the book.

It was on the first page. The date said, _'June 23, 1941, 5:13'_.

"It has my birthday on it," I said. "And the same time, just fifty years earlier."

Blaze looked at the date, and back at me, then back at the date, and back at me. "Maybe it was just a coincidence," she said. I know she didn't think that, but it is possible. I don't think it was one though. Nope.

"Yyyeeeaaahhh… No," I said flatly. Blaze looked at strangely. "But let's read this entry just to make sure," I said quickly.

She nodded and gave me the book. I started to read it.

"_Ember, Sam, and I just crashed onto this huge island. We don't know where we are exactly, but hopefully we will find out soon. Ember is freaking out, screaming and- wait she just fainted. Sam is also freaking out, but not as much. He is punching anything near him though. I'm sure glad that he didn't have super-strength, like his brother, Joshua. And here I am, calm as heck, just writing in my journal about what's going on right now. Fine, I am worried about my daughter Lilly. I wonder what she's doing about now. Oh well. I'm gonna go calm down Sam and figure out how to wake up Ember._

_Wish us luck- Turbo the Hedgehog, Ember the Cat, and Sam the Echidna_."

Blaze and I look at each other. "Who do you think Turbo, Ember, Sam, Joshua, and Lilly are?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I think when I was a kid, my mother said something about someone named Lilly before. That's all I'm sure about."

"Well, Ember does sound familiar to me too. Should we keep reading?"

I nodded and continued.

"_You won't believe what we just found deep inside of the jungle! There was this weird monument thing that had seven pillars surrounding it with a staircase near the front. There was a weird gem on each of the pillars. They looked like huge colored diamonds with a weird prismatic gem piece attached to the top. Each one was a different color- red, yellow, green, cyan, blue, purple, and white. In the center of the huge monument was a super-sized black version of the gems around it._

_There was a small tunnel behind the thing that led underground. Ember thought that we should go down there to see what we could find, but Sam was suspicious about the entire thing. I admit, it is kind of mysterious, but I do want to see what's there. We should name the gems though, so we don't confuse them with normal jewels. I thing that they should be called Chaos Emeralds, because it sounds cool. Ember thinks they should be called Sol Emeralds. She won't say why, though. We don't really know where the 'Emerald' part came from. It just sounded right. I wonder what we should call the huge gem. I'm going to ask what Sam thinks it should be, since Ember and I already chose a name for the small jewels. Ok, he thinks it should be called the Master Emerald. We both agreed on the name. Sam said maybe the small gems should be called Chaos Souls. He said that maybe the things were the souls of the Master Emerald. I don't know for sure, though. Ember agrees with him. Wow, I've wrote a lot in this journal today. I'm going to write more tomorrow._

_Later- Turbo the Hedgehog, Ember the Cat, and Sam the Echidna_."

"Well, now I have a general idea of what the Emeralds originally looked like," Blaze stated. "Who would've thought that they were conjoined a hundred some years ago? Hmmm…" She suddenly went into deep thought.

I still was wondering how the L. E. and M. E. got separated, along with the Chaos and Sol Emeralds. It's a mystery, all right. And also who Turbo, Ember, and Sam were. They must've been the ones who broke the Emeralds. I put the book into my pack and snapped my fingers in Blaze's face.

Her eyes widen as she was brought back to reality. "Huh? What?" She noticed I was standing right in front of her. "Oh. Sorry Sonic," she apologized.

"S' okay," I said. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing really. But I was wondering, how come in the diary it says that the Master Emerald was black, but now it's green?"

I was silent for a moment. How is that possible? I guess I'll use my com to ask Tails… Wait, it's broken. I scratched my head. "I don't know. Do you have communicator or something like a phone?"

Blaze looked puzzled before understanding. "Sorry, mine broke during the crash. We'd probably not get any service here in the middle of the ocean anyways." She had a point there.

"Maybe we should see if we can find anything linked to what's going on," I said before I started to walk on.

"Yeah. Hey, wait up!" Blaze followed closely behind. I started to jog, then run. I went slow enough so Blaze could catch up, then sped up to toughen the challenge. She laughed as she chased me. Her laugh, so light-hearted and full of life, nothing like when I met her, when she couldn't find the fun in life.

I smirked and turned around, still running in the same direction. I slowed down a bit, but I didn't care. Blaze saw this as an opportunity and threw herself on top of me, making us both fall. I squeezed my eyes shut as I hit the ground and something hit my injury. I didn't even notice it was there since I rewrapped.

I opened my eyes to see Blaze with a huge smile plastered to her face. I smirked and rolled over, putting her on the bottom. Her hair that was in a ponytail sprayed around her head cutely. Wait-did I say she looked cute? I blushed a little and so did she. I was beginning to question what I thought of her to myself.

Did I like her? Does she like me? What if she doesn't like me? Why am I thinking these thoughts?

"Um, Mobius to Sonic. Sonic? You there?" I didn't realize I went into such deep thought.

"Oops, sorry Blaze," I said and go off her.

She sat up and shook her head. "No, it's alright." She looked around. "Where are we?"

I looked around. This place looked so different from where we were earlier. The plants looked so exotic and the grass was the brightest green I've ever seen in my life. Brighter that Green Hill, Emerald Hill, and all of the above. "Wow…" was all I could think of that could describe the scenery in just one simple word. Man, I'm gonna need to extend my vocabulary if I'm ever going to find a good word.

"Hey, look over there!" I looked to where Blaze was pointing. I couldn't see it that well, it was so small. But I think there was a small house.

* * *

_And there you have it, folks! Another chapter in which I have been working on all day! The hardest part of this, by far, were the journal entries and dang dialog. I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but please review if you can. They are greatly appreciated and thank you to the 2 people who have already reviewed. I'm too lazy to go and figure out there names, and I lost the charger to my almost dead laptop, so I'm sorry about that._

_I don't own any character in this story so far other than Turbo, Ember, Sam, Joshua, and Lilly._

_Sonic and the others belong to SEGA_

_Have a nice day! (or night)_

**_Merp :3_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3- The Girl Who Lives Alone**_

"A house?" I asked, surprised. I didn't think anyone even lived on this island.

"Yeah! Maybe whoever lives there can help us," Blaze suggested.

"Wanna go there now?" I felt like having another race already. But, hey, what can you say? I'm not called Sonic for nothing!

Blaze nodded. "Three… two… one Go!" She shouted and we ran off. Too bad the race lasted only a couple of seconds, but at least I won.

We were in front of the house now. It was bigger than I thought it would be, but still kind of cramped. The outside walls of the house were just brown, as if the entire house was made of mud bricks. The door was just a plank of wood. I walked around the house and saw a small dirt path leading to a garden on the side of the house. Blaze walked toward the garden in curiosity. I followed her from behind. The garden had all sorts of vegetable and fruits. There were some fruit trees behind the garden. It looked well kept, so someone _must_ live here.

"Wow," Blaze said. "I wonder who lives here."

"Let's go meet them, then," I said and started to pull her to the front door.

She had a pained look on her face. "Ow, stop pulling on my arm, Sonic!"

I realized I was pulling on her injured arm. It ripped the scab that was forming on it and the wound started to bleed again. Wait, what happened to her bandage? It must've fell off somewhere. "Sorry Blaze," I apologized with a smile and slightly heated cheeks.

"It's fine," She said. "Just don't pull on my arm again, 'kay?"

I nodded. "So should I knock on the door or what?"

"Knocking might be good." I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again.

"Hey, is anyone in there?" I called out. Still no answer. My ear twitched. I heard a faint thud somewhere inside the house. "Are you alive in there?" Blaze cracked a smile next to me.

"Y-yeah, I think so," a young voice came in reply. I heard another crash. "Okay, I'm not so sure."

"May we come inside, please?" Blaze asked politely. She sounded so cute when she said that. Wait, did I think that?! Never mind that, it's not important anyways.

"Are you nice people?" the voice said.

"Yeah, we're nice," I said.

"The door's unlocked. I'm kinda stuck so I can't get it for you."

I opened the door to see a yellow hedgehog girl with sky blue eyes, around the age of seven or eight. She was tangled in rope upside-down, with it hanging from the ceiling. She saw us and waved with her hand that wasn't in the rope. She had an embarrassed smile on her peach muzzle.

Blaze and I chuckled at the sight of her. "Need any help?" I asked.

"Yes please," the girl responded.

"Stay still and close your eyes for a moment," Blaze instructed. She did as she was told. Blaze took hold of the ropes and started to burn them with her powers. She didn't make the fire large enough to make the girl here it crackle quietly and feel the heat of it. Or as far as I could tell, anyways.

In a moment, the yellow hedgehog fell to the ground. "Owwie. Thank you for getting me out of there."

"No problem," I smirked. "How did you get up there?" I asked.

She stood up and scratched beneath her long, curved quills. "I don't really know. I woke up and found myself here. I'm sorry."

"For what?" Blaze asked.

"For not opening up the door for you." The girl put her hands behind her back in a nervous way.

I smiled. "How polite can you possibly be?"

"Trust me on this, you don't really want to know, I hope," My eyes widened.

"O-kay then," I said. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Maria," she said. "Maria the Hedgehog."

"Maria, huh?" That name sounded familiar. I don't know where I've heard it, though. "Nice name," I commented. "Well, my name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

She shook my hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Sonic." She turned to Blaze. "What is your name?"

"I'm Blaze the Cat. It is nice to meet you." They both shook hands.

I looked around. "Where are your parents, Maria?"

Maria looked saddened at the question. "I never knew my parents. I've been alone for as long as I can remember. The only person who ever took care of me was my older brother. I don't remember much about him either."

I decided to change the subject. Maria looked like she was going to cry. "So, Maria, do you know what this is?" I took the diary out of my pack and handed it to her.

She wiped her eyes and took it. She opened it and gasped. "This book belonged to one of the 'Four Forgotten'!"

Blaze and I eyed each other and looked back at her, confused. "What's the 'Four Forgotten'?" Blaze asked her.

Maria looked at us with and excited expression stamped on her face. "The 'Four Forgotten' were four people, about how old my… brother… would be now," she whispered part of it, but continued talking. "They were all stranded on this island over fifty years ago and legend has it that the descendants of those kids would one day reunite to save the planet from some unknown force. This one belonged to Turbo, the first and oldest to have reached the island," Maria took a breath. "How did you guys find this?"

"I saw it hidden in some dirt," I said. "How do you know so much about this stuff?"

"Because," Maria walked over to a bookshelf and took out a book. It was black, red, blue, and yellow. "I also have one."

"Wow, where'd you find that?" Blaze asked her, eying the book.

"Same way you two did. I found it while I was planting some seeds," Maria told us and took a key out of her pocket. She unlocked the book and opened it. This one belonged to someone named Luna the Hedgehog. In here, it says she was a black hedgehog with light blue eyes. Turbo, Luna's older cousin, was a green hedgehog with a blue stripe on his ear and brown eyes. Ember, another of the 'Four Forgotten', was a violet cat with orange highlights at the tips of her hair and tail and also had green eyes. Sam, the youngest of them all, was an orange echidna with a white crescent on his chest and purple eyes. That's all that I really know in this book. The pages are blank after halfway."

I walked over. "Let me see that…" I took the book and flipped through the pages. Maria was right. Half of them were blank. I looked at the last entry.

"_June 19, 1951"_

I stopped reading for a minute and chuckled. "Hey Blaze, this entry was made exactly thirty-five years before Shad's was born. Coincidental or what?"

Blaze looked at the date and gave a little smile. "I think it's what. Now keep reading it." I rolled my eyes and continued.

"_I woke up very ill this morning. Ember said that I should be resting, but I wanted to do a least on entry in case I die of my illness. I'm not sure what it is, but it has to be horrible. My cousin, Turbo, is very worried about me. Earlier, when he, Ember, and Sam thought I was asleep, I overheard them sobbing. Especially Turbo. Oh, I cannot bear to hear him cry, but I know he has his reasons. And these last 10 years have been some of the best of my life. I just wish that I didn't bring my daughter to this island just to let her watch me die 10 years later. But if I left her, she'd feel abandoned and wouldn't even know if I was alive still or not. I don't know if I made the right decision or not._

_Possibly the last time I'll say this._

_Good-bye- Luna the Hedgehog"_

I handed the book back to Maria. She put the book back on the shelf and walked back over to us. "See why they are blank? This _Luna_ girl must've gotten sick."

I heard what she was saying, but I wasn't listening. I looked at Blaze, and knew what she was thinking.

_Why did she know so much about this?_

"Hey, Maria, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure! What do you need?" She smiled.

"How do you know so much about the 'Four Forgotten'?"

She sat on a wooden chair. "My brother used to tell me about them all the time. He told me everything he knew about them and even wrote a book for me to read that was about them. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering, that's all," I said.

"What did your brother look like? Maybe we know him," Blaze told her.

"Well, I think I have a photo of him somewhere, but I don't remember his name. I'll go get it." Maria ran off into a different room and came back a couple minutes later with a small framed photo in her hand. She handed it to me. "Here's a photo of him."

Blaze's and I's eyes widened when we saw the picture. It wasn't just any normal hedgehog that we've seen before.

It was a certain self-proclaimed Ultimate Lifeform.

Well, I guess Shadow has a younger sister.

* * *

_Yay a new chapter! I finally got around to doing this, but that just makes updates take longer on my other stuff I'm working on, so most of the stuff I would like to upload soon will probably never be uploaded. I think this was my best chapter yet, even though there is only 3 of them. -_-_

_Any spelling and grammar errors are COMPLETELY my fault. If you can tell me what is wrong with this story, I'd appreciate it. Unless you're mean. I don't like meanies. But please review if you can, 'cuz I like reviews. _

_Sonic ad the others belong to SEGA_

_I own all characters that do not belong to SEGA. I'm not sure about Maria, though. I don't know what I did to her exactly, so I'll leave her aside for now. Sorry, Maria! D-:_

_Sorry for the sucky chapter title. I couldn't think of anything else._

**_Merp :3_**


End file.
